


Usually Guess

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King glowered and walked by many shops.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King glowered and walked by many shops. He remembered waiting for his many children to return from stealing lots and lots of pretties recently. The other memory? His body trembling with rage. The Sewer King was never willing to return to the streets. Return to the ones attacking a poverty-stricken man two weeks ago. Throwing sticks at him. Forcing him to flee to the sewer. Forcing him to use children to pick pockets.

The Sewer King glanced at the dark sky. At least the sun wasn't present. The light capable of hurting his eyes. Causing him to weaken for a short time.

The Sewer King's eyes were on empty streets. One corner of his mouth went up. Perhaps he was able to find his children without others shunning him another time. So he guessed.

*Most people are going to hurt a poverty-stricken man again. Yes. Yes. Yes. They are. They are.*

The sight of a well-dressed man was why the Sewer King tilted his head to one side.

Glowering again, the Sewer King tensed. He watched while the man carried three wrapped boxes by buildings. *The man is too busy to attack me. Yes. Yes. Yes. He is. He is.*

One new smile appeared on the Sewer King's face. Perhaps the man was also too busy to notice him picking pockets. Stealing any pretties. The Sewer King followed the man. He wiggled his fingers near him. He blinked repeatedly after he heard footsteps. One glance back.

Three young men stood near the Sewer King and smiled. Expressions of people up to no good. Expressions of people wishing to hurt others.

''You're not going to pick pockets when you're unconscious,'' one man said to the wide-eyed Sewer King.

The two other men struck their palms.


	2. Chapter 2

''I have to steal. I HAVE TO!'' the Sewer King said. He watched as the men frowned and exchanged glances. He walked back while they approached him. 

A man raised his fist and brought it back. His eyes were wide the minute a hand caught his fist. He saw the Sewer King's matching expression.

*The man carrying the boxes earlier?* the Sewer King thought. He stumbled and fell on his side. The Sewer King winced before he viewed the man releasing the fist. *Hm?* he thought as the trembling men ran. 

''I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Are you alright?'' Alfred extended a hand after the Sewer King nodded. There was concern in his eyes.

There was another glance back. The Sewer King faced the boxes on the ground. After turning to Alfred, he took the latter's hand. He wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist and released him. The Sewer King smiled and nodded at the same time. ''Many thanks,'' he said.

The Sewer King abandoned Alfred. He decided to return to the sewer. Perhaps his children were already under the streets.   
So he guessed. Not every person wished to attack him. So he guessed. 

The Sewer King held the watch he took out of Alfred's coat earlier. The watch he removed when he wrapped his arm around the other man's waist. His smile returned slowly. ''Many thanks,'' the Sewer King said before he laughed in a loud tone.

 

THE END


End file.
